Only with you
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Jack and Rose walk back to first class when a shooting star changes everything for them. READ AND REVIEW! ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


"Why what did you wish for?"Rose sadly looks at Jack. "Something I can't have" They look into each others eyes. "And what's that?" "You" Rose knew she couldn't have Jack. tears started to form in her eyes. "Rose..." "I'm sorry Jack" Rose started to walk away back into her world when he took her hand. "Rose you can have me. I want you too" smiled Jack. Rose looked down and smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. Jack lifted her chin up and smiled down at her. Rose happily smiled back. "Dance with me Jack" Jack and Rose slowly danced around the deck. It was cold but they didn't seem to care about it. They slowly moved around. Rose put her arms around his neck and Jack put his hands on her waist. They finally got closer. There lips were inches apart. It didn't take long for them to kiss. The kiss lasted a lifetime. They finally broke the kiss. "When the ship docks I'm getting of with you" "Rose. Are you sure you want to?" "I'm very very sure Jack." "I...I love you" "I love you too" They kissed more passionately this time. "Jack I want you to come back with me" Rose shyly said looking into his eyes. Jack simply nodded and smiled. Hand in hand they walked down the first class hallway. People looked at them but they didn't care. They were in love. "My room is just behind this door" "Will your mother or Cal be in there?" Jack asked nervously. "Mother is in her own room mostly asleep and Cal is probably out talking business and drinking. It's alright Jack. I'm with you" Jack kissed Rose on the cheek. Rose opened the door and they both entered. "Nice" Jack said as he took in his surroundings. "There are no rat's up here" He said making Rose laugh. Rose took his hand and they sat down on the bed. Rose took his beautiful hand and kissed his fingertips. Jack smiled as he took in her beauty. Rose looked up. "Put your hands on me Jack" Rose placed his hand on her breast. Jack couldn't take it anymore he feverishly kissed her lips. Rose also responded to the kiss. Jack was then surprised when Rose opened her mouth more to let his tongue play with hers. Jack slowly pushed Rose onto the bed. As they continued kissing Rose started to undo his shirt buttons. He removed the shirt. "Jack can you undo my dress please?" "No need to ask Rose" "Oh God I love you Jack" "I love you too" Jack undid her buttons from her dress. Rose reached down and undid his trousers. Jack then helped Rose out of her corset. now both naked Rose opened up her legs to let Jack go in between them. "Are you nervous?" Jack asked with a smile smile. "No. Take me to the stars Jack" Jack and Rose laid breathless. They looked at one another. It really did happen. They didn't regret anything. There was absolutely nothing to regret. "Wow" smiled Rose. Jack smiled back "Yeah wow" They laughed. "I don't ever want to leave your side Jack" They kissed fully on the lips. There tongues meet again causing them to kiss longer. "When the ship docks I'm getting of with you" "This is crazy but I love it" "I know it doesn't make any sense but I want to be with you for the rest of my life Jack. I love you and I don't think I have ever trusted anyone like you." "I love you Rose and when the ship docks we will runaway together. We will go wherever you want to go" they smiled at each other. It was a crazy idea but it was fate. They didn't believe in fate until now. They kissed and saved the promise. They then fell asleep into each others arms. Rose woke up. She had never woken up as happy in her life until today. She smiled and stroked Jack's handsome, smooth face. Jack still had his eyes closed but he smiled. "Mmm...Morning Rose" Jack opened up his eyes. "Morning Jack" Rose climbed on top of Jack and kissed him. Jack wrapped his arms around her and turned over so she was under him. "I can't wait to leave the ship with you" Smiled Rose as she ran her fingers through his hair. Jack got out of bed. "Where are you going?" "I'm just getting up before Cal or your mother finds me in bed naked with you" "I've locked both doors. They can't come in" Jack sighed in relief. "Come back to bed Jack" Jack smiled and got back into bed with Rose. They cuddled up to one another. "Rose I know this may be crazy but will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" They kissed passionately. "Jack can we go back to the stars?" "You already know the answer to that" Jack and Rose made love. They didn't get out of bed until mid day. Rose got dressed into her simplest dress. Jack couldn't take her eyes off her. "You look nice" "Thank you" They then went exploring around the ship. Hand in hand they went down to third class. Jacks friends greeted him and Rose. "Uncle Jack" said a little voice. "Cora" "I missed you. where have you been?" "I was with my fiancee" Jack put a hand around her waist to pull her closer. "Fiancee?!" Tommy and Fabrizio were shocked. "Rose and I are engaged" Tommy and Fabrizio faces were priceless. Jack and Rose burst out laughing. "When did you ask Rose to marry you?" smiled Fabrizio. "This morning" smiled Jack. Later that night Jack and Rose were asleep when they felt something. It was like an earthquake. They woke up looking confused. "What was that Jack?" "I don't know Rose" "Let's go and check it out" Hand in hand Jack and Rose got to the front of the ship. Blocks of ice were on the deck. Third class passengers were playing with ice. "Jack look" "That's ice" "Do you think we hit an iceberg?" Rose said worryingly. Jack sore worry in Roses eyes. He put his arms around her waist. He kissed her head. "Even if we did the Titanic is unsinkable" "I guess your right Jack". on the way back to third class Cal and Mr Lovejoy approached them. "Oh God!" Rose held her body closer to Jack. "What is it Rose?" "Cal and Lovejoy. I knew this would happen" "Sweetpea I have missed you all day. Your mother has been worried about you too. And what are you doing with this gutter rat" "Shut up Cal! You never care about anything. And Jack is not a gutter rat! The only gutter rat I see is you!" "Don't fight just come back" "No Cal. I'm staying with Jack because I love him and he loves me" "And what can he give you?" "Love! freedom! Jack gives me what I need unlike you!" "Fine. I'm sure your mother will be very disappoint with you" "I Don't care! Just leave us alone!" Rose took Jack's hand and they ran. Cal told Lovejoy to run after them and so he did. They reached third class. "Shit! Rose he's after us" "Run Jack!" They ran into their room locking the door behind them. Fabrizio and the two Swedish men were gone. "Where is everyone else?" "I don't know Rose" "The iceberg. We could be sinking" "Perhaps. Let's make our way to the lifeboats" The boat deck was full of families and friends crying. Saying goodbye. "Women and children only!" "Cal where is Rose?" Asked Ruth "She has runaway with that gutter rat Dawson" "What!? How could she?" "Excuse me miss step into the boat" The officer said to Ruth as he helped her in. "Don't worry Ruth I will find her" Jack and Rose ran through third class. There was no one about. They finally hurd some people shouting to open the gates. "This way Rose" A crowd of people were shouting to open the gates. Jack made his way to the front. "Open the gate" "Turn back round! You have to let the women and children through!" "This is horse shit! Open the damn gate!" Jack shock the gate. Other men started to do the same. Rose stood behind Jack when a lovely women approached her. "Oh miss you must be freezing cold. cover yourself up" The women wrapped a blanket around Rose. "Thank you so much" Rose was very thankful. People in Jack's world did care about one another. Everyone looked out for each other. Friends or strangers people cared. The gate finally opened up. Hand in hand Jack and Rose made their way up to the boat deck. "Women and children only!" "Rose you have to go" "No Jack I'm not going without you" "You have to now get on the boat" Jack push Rose to the front of the crowd. "But Jack...I can't and I will not leave you" Rose started to cry. "Your all I have left" "I know Rose. Get in the boat please do it for me" They kissed passionately fully on the lips. their tongues meet making the kiss more memorable. They then pulled away. "Step on miss" The man helped Rose onto the boat. "Jack!" "Rose!" They held hands one last time. "Turn around please!" Their hands slipped away from each other. They both had tears in their eyes. "I love you Rose!" Jack shouted. "I love you too Jack" Rose shouted back. "Lower away!" The lifeboat was now lowering away. Rose could see the sadness in Jack as she was being taken away from him. She hated this. why did it have to happen? A tear escaped her eye. The lifeboat got to the bottom. Jack continued to watch Rose as the lifeboat got away. When Rose was out of Jack's sight he went to the back of the ship. Before he went to the back he tried looking for Tommy and Fabrizio but they were no where to be seen.Jack finally reached the back of the ship. He then climbed over the rails as the ship went down...Rose cried as she watched the ship disappear into the cold North Atlantic ocean. People screamed for the boats. Her poor Jack. Jack was a survivor. He had to live. Rose never gave up on Jack, not now, not ever. Rose turned her attention to the sky. So many stars could be seen. Rose watched a shooting star go past. A soul going to heaven Rose thought. Rose had a flashback about her and Jack coming back from the party down in third class. That night changed her whole future. Jack made his way through the cold water. He never gave up. Jack came across some wooden debris. It was a door. Jack climbed on and waited for the boats to return to save him and the others. Jack Turned his attention to the sky. The stars. Jack had a flashback from yesterday night when he and Rose kissed. That kiss then took them to the stars. As time went by it got more quiet. Jack never gave up but this time he did want to give up. no boat had come back to save him yet. "I love you Rose. I know I'm a survivor but I think my time is coming to an end" Jack spook to himself. Minutes later a light could be seen and voices could be hurd too. Jack thought that he was seeing things but he wasn't. A boat had come back to save him. "Is there anybody alive out there?! Can anyone hear me?!" "Over here!" Shouted Jack. "Come about!" The boat was now heading in his direction. "Over here!" Jack waved his arm in the air. "We can see you! Stay where you are!" Jack smiled as the boat approached him. He and Rose were finally going to be together. "Men Help him up and wrap him up in blankets as quick as you can!" Then men helped Jack into the boat and wrapped him up in blankets to keep him warm. Rose woke up she was now going onto another ship. She had to stay away from her mother and Cal. Rose stayed in third class. She took a seat and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. She covered up her head so she wasn't spotted by Cal or mother. Her thoughts were with Jack. Rose was being strong for him. She then heard a familiar voice. She looked around. It was Tommy and Fabrizio. They also lived. It was nice to see some familiar faces. Rose, Tommy and Fabrizio sat down on a bench together. They were all hoping that Jack was still alive but it was a very small chance of that happening. Tommy and Fabrizio comforted Rose as she cried over her love Jack Dawson. About an hour later Rose told them that she needed some time to think. Rose looked into the distance. She could see another boat. This boat was carrying less people. "Help him up!" Rose got closer to see who was climbing onto the ship. It couldn't be. Rose was shocked but relieved. Rose pushed through the crowd. "Jack! Jack!" Jack looked around. "Rose? Rose!?" "Jack!" "Rose!" They finally reunited. they kissed for a long time. "Your alive Jack" Rose cried into his shirt. "Shh it's alright Rose. I told you that I was a survivor didn't I?" Rose nodded and kissed him again. Jack and Rose sat on a bench together holding each other close for body warming. "We made it Rose, we made it" "I was thinking about you all the time. I was never going to give up on you" "I love your fire Rose. It's not burning out" "What fire about me Jack?" "Your just amazing, strong, beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you in my life" "I love you Jack" "I love you too" They kissed passionately. Rose opened up her mouth to allow his tongue play with hers. They were again in their own world. "Jack I have some more good news" "Tell me Rose" "Tommy and Fabrizio lived too. They will be so happy to see you" "I'm happy that they lived. Do you know where they are?" "The last time I was with them they were sat on a bench over there" Jack and Rose reunited with Tommy and Fabrizio. They were full of joy when they reunited again. Days later Jack and Rose stood in the rain looking up at the statute of Liberty. "We finally made it Jack" smiled Rose. They kissed fully on the lips. "Your so beautiful" Rose blushed and kissed him back. They pulled away and looked at the statute. "Can I have your name please sir?" "Jack Dawson" "And your name please miss?" "Rose Dawson" The man took the names down and thanked them. "Rose Dawson?" Smiled Jack. He loved it. "Why not? We are getting married" Smiled Rose. "I love it. Rose Dawson. I love you" "I love you too Jack". Hand in hand Jack and Rose docked in New York. Tommy and Fabrizio also joined them. They found a bed and breakfast to stay at. "Hello can I help you?" Asked the man behind the desk. "Yes my wife and I would like a room" "That would be $3 dollars a night" "That's fine" smiled Jack. "Here is your key. Your in room 17. It's just up the stairs" "Thank you" smiled Rose. Fabrizio and Tommy got their own separate rooms. Jack and Rose got into the room and lied down on the bed. "I could sleep for a week" laughed Rose. "Me too" Jack cuddled up to Rose and started kissing her neck. "Mmm...I miss kissing your neck" Rose laughed as Jack kissed her neck slowly. "I think the stars have been waiting a long time" Smiled Jack as he began to take his shirt off. "I think you are right" agreed Rose. Days later Jack and Rose arrived in Santa Monica. They stepped of the train and found a bed and breakfast. The next day they went looking for an apartment. "This apartment has two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and sitting room.I'll let you two have a look round. I'll be outside if you need me" smiled the sale's man. "Thanks" Smiled Jack and Rose. Hand in hand they looked around together. They talked about their future together. "Could you imagine little Dawson's Rose?" Smiled Jack as he put an arm around her shoulder. Rose smiled at the thought of them having children. But wait a second? though Rose. "I'm late" "What?" Rose smiled at Jack. "I'm late. I think I'm pregnant" "Are you sure? I mean we could go and see the doctor" "we should. And what do you think about this apartment?" "I like it. It has everything we need" Jack and Rose brought the apartment and Rose found out that she was pregnant. January 12th 1913 Rose gave birth to a baby boy. They named him Philip Dawson. Philip Dawson looked like both his parents. He had Rose's eyes, Jack's dirty blond hair. He was perfect.

 **Hi! This took me all day to complete and I have finally finished it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this! Sorry to tell you but I'm NOT going to continue this because there is nothing much to write. ****This is a one shot. This is how I imagined what Jack and Rose could of have done but unfortunately in the real movie Jack died. (I might do a sequel to this story)**

 **Titanic 11912.**


End file.
